


Good night

by Marshmallowhab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowhab/pseuds/Marshmallowhab
Summary: "When Taekwoon arrived at their flat he found it silent and dark, it seemed like nobody was there but he knew Wonshik way too much. ‘He must be in his studio’"





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I write in English and I'm sure there are mistakes in it, English is not my first language but I tried my best! I don't know if I'm completely sure about this one shot but if someone is reading this I hope you enjoy it!

When Taekwoon arrived at their flat he found it silent and dark, it seemed like nobody was there but he knew Wonshik way too much. ‘He must be in his studio’ he thought, so he left his bag and jacket on the sofa and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He had spent the evening with Hakyeon and Hongbin, they had had dinner together in a restaurant to celebrate the end of their schedules and work. Both of them were working on different dramas, Hongbin as a main character and Hakyeon as a secondary one. Hakyeon was so proud of Hongbin and he spent the whole night greeting him for his hard work and Taekwoon could see in his eyes how he _really_ was into him. Hongbin confessed to Hakyeon a month ago and the members were very excited to hear such good news from them. Everybody knew that they liked each other but neither of them had confessed, Hakyeon not sure of Hongbin’s feelings for him and Hongbin too shy to tell Hakyeon such an important thing like that was. Finally, encouraged by Taek, Hongbin confessed after practising a thousand times at home in front of the mirror, cringing every time he changed a sentence because he thought it wasn’t good enough. So tonight they hadn’t just celebrated the end of their dramas but their relationship, since they had been busy with schedules and work and hadn’t celebrate it properly.

Taekwoon got out of the shower and put his clothes on. Then he left the bathroom and went straight to Wonshik’s studio. He opened the door quietly and the scent of the room filled all his senses. It was Wonshik’s scent, sweetness mixed with what was barely left of his perfume. As expected, the boy had fallen asleep and was resting on the couch under the dull purple light that illuminated the place. He took a look at the studio and frowned at the mess that Wonshik’s table was. Papers all over the place: on the table, under it, next to the bin… Then his attention went back to the couch and the dark marks under Wonshik’s eyes were pretty obvious… It didn’t matter how many times he told him to have enough rest, once he enters to his studio all he can think about is music. And maybe if Wonshik wasn’t the perfectionist he is things would be easier, he’d sleep when he had to, he wouldn’t miss any meal and he’d spent more time outside his studio. But Taek knew that it was impossible, that the perfectionism and the effort he put in his music was what made every song and each detail amazing. Taek himself was a perfectionist too, and knew exactly how the younger felt when he worked in his studio. He felt the same when he sang, when he had to record a song and repeat the same line a hundred times until it felt just perfect. In the end, he couldn’t judge him, they had more things in common than differences between them.

He approached to the couch and sat on the floor next to a sleepy Wonshik. Softly, he started to run his fingers through his hair and looked amused how beautiful the rapper was. Messy hair, eyes closed, his small and plump lips… he truly was beautiful. Taek liked and appreciated the work their make-up artists did with them, they looked gorgeous with it, but he also loved Wonshik’s face without anything on it, his tanned skin now that it was summer with his little moles and marks on it.

After a minute, Wonshik opened his eyes slowly at the feeling of fingers caressing his hair. “Wake up Shikie” said Taekwoon softly. It took him like five more minutes to be completely awake and finally he sat on the couch inviting Taek to sit next to him.

“We should go to the bedroom Shik” he answered with a nod and Taek helped him to stand up.

“Please… I’m so tired” said Wonshik crawling on Taekwoon.

He grabbed his waist and lifted him up, carrying him to the bedroom. Wonshik hid his face in the crook of Taek’s neck and suddenly felt the urge to kiss his soft skin. He didn’t hesitate and planted a soft kiss on it. Taekwoon heart skipped a beat at the unexpected touch. The younger continued kissing the length of his neck, up to his jawline, and he could feel Taekwoon’s heavy breath under him, he was so sensitive.

“Wonshik…” he whispered in a low moan while he rested his back on the wall in the middle of the corridor.

Wonshik placed his hands on his neck and started licking the lobe of his ear making Taekwoon’s body shiver at the feeling. He was making a big effort to not fall and he held the younger even tighter, feeling him closer than before. Their hips colliding together and the heat of their bodies mixing with the warm air of the place.

“Taekwoon…” moaned Wonshik into his ear. He noticed how red he was, resting his head on the wall. His hand travelled from his neck down to his chest and under his shirt, caressing his toned body with enthusiasm while he continued kissing his lips, biting them and then putting all his attention back to his neck. He knew Taekwoon couldn’t handle it anymore when he took a bit of his skin with his teeth and the older let out a loud ‘fuck’.

"Bedroom, now... please…” he said breathless, and Wonshik stopped himself and let Taekwoon bring him to their bed.

It was definitely going to be a good night, thougth Taekwoon.


End file.
